1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a mobile terminal including a double-sided display unit and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a content to be displayed in a second display unit in a first display unit of the mobile terminal in a standby state.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with such a function as an audio/video call function, content display function, and the like. As the function of the mobile terminal is diversified, the mobile terminal has equipped with complex functions such as taking a picture/video, playing music/video, game, receiving a broadcast and the like. And, new various attempts to implement a complex function in the mobile terminal are applied in terms of hardware or software.
Meanwhile, a mobile terminal uses LCD, LED, and the like as a display unit. Recently, the mobile terminal using an e-paper as a display means has appeared. Since the e-paper uses an e-ink instead of a liquid crystal, unlike a different display lit from the back of a screen, the e-paper is able to see an image only with an exterior lighting, thereby reducing a power loss. And, if a power of a LCD is turned off, a displayed screen is disappeared immediately, whereas a screen of the e-paper is maintained as it is even though the power of the e-paper is turned off.